We're Just a One Shot Ch2
by regretsandromance12
Summary: Chapter 2 of the story


**Memories (pt1)**

_**Matt**_

_**-Flashback-**_

"It's a new one!"

"What?"

"Someone else is here!"

"Is it a boy or girl? Can you see?"

"Move I can't see Mello!"

"Shut up wind bag"

I could hear their voices a mile off. Their words making me feel strange and inhuman; like they were watching me like an animal in a zoo.

The man who had taken me off the street, Mr. Quillish Wammy, had me put on an aeroplane (I'd never been on one until then,) then I had been driven to this place. Mr. Wammy said it was an orphanage for smart children, why he had asked me to come confused me at my young age of eight.

The orphanage was a huge, old, white-stone building with gigantic black painted steel gates. The beautiful lawns went on forever, up and down, twisting slightly. I was sat in the middle of the back seat in the black Bentley. I heard the pale gravel crunch under Mr. Wammy's feet as he made his way to my door.

I curled up into a ball, hearing more of the children's voices as the door opened. "Mail?" Mr. Wammy smiled kindly, his eyes crinkling up into smile-wrinkles as he gestured to the building. I shook my head "No thank you," yes I had been found on a street but I had my manners in tact. Mr. Wammy kept smiling as he perched on the edge of the seat, "and why's that Mail?" he cared so much already, I could tell it in his voice - it was scaring me, why would he?

He waited, patiently, for my answer. "I want to go home." I didn't really, it was a lie. I never wanted to be there, ever again. "Do you?" he was still smiling at me, I shook my head quickly, thinking that maybe he was considering taking me back there. "Are you hungry or want a drink? I know you haven't had anything for a while, you wont have to come in if you don't want to, I'll bring it out to you and I'll ask Rodger to come with me, so you can meet him."

"Who's Rodger?" the manners I had moments ago had gone, shocking myself, "I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "Not to worry Mail, He looks after the children for me when I am away. Do you want anything? Any toys, food?" he lifted himself up from his seat. I uncurled. "What toys are there?" my eyes lit up. "There are toys cars, jigsaws, board games, computers…"

"What's a computer?" I cocked my head, totally intrigued. "I would bring it out to you, to show you Mail, but they're connected to the mains inside so I can't sorry, but I can tell you if you want?" He understood that I didn't want to go in and he wasn't forcing me to do anything. It was my choice. I could still hear the children says things, "What the hell are they doing? Gods sake, I wanna know who this is already," the arrogant voice made me want to stay here longer.

I nodded to Mr. Wammy's offer, "well, a computer is a machine that stores all sorts of data, you type words into a keyboard and it shows the word on the screen. You go surf the internet on it, which is all over the world. You can look at anything on the internet and you can play games on it too."

I nodded, and listened carefully, voices had stopped, the children had got bored. I smiled. "Can I see?"

"If you are ready to come inside, Mail."

___________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was at 'classes' (you chose where you wanted to go, like art or tech or something, it was brilliant.) and I had been in Mr. Wammy's office on his computer for nearly an hour now. He had bought Rodger to meet me and I had said hello and such, then I got given a new name, I was confused why, even though they had told me why, "it's to keep you safe, some of the children here have become detectives before, and it's dangerous if someone has something to hold against you, it could be life-threatening.", I accepted Matt as my new name, but still confused how I could become a detective, I wasn't clever enough.

"Mail, I'm the only one who will call you that and only here, do you want to move into your new room?" Mr. Wammy asked,

"Now?"

"If you want, we could get you a computer in your own room?"

I looked at Mr. Wammy, "are you sure?"

"Yes, Mail, if that's what you would like."

"Yes please!" I hoped off the comfy black chair I was on and grabbed the smaller bag I had with me, Rodger picked the slightly bigger one up, Mr. Wammy leading the way to my new room.

After many red carpeted hallways and oak doors, I found myself outside a door with the brass number 726 on it, Mr. Wammy and Rodger left me to unpack and fetch a computer for me, they were quick about it too. It was about four thirty by the time I had finished and I had nothing to do. I still wasn't confident enough to go and explore the building, so I ended up sitting on my new bed. At five o'clock, I heard a distant bell ring, making me jump. "what the hell was that?!" I yelped. I heard thundering across the corridor outside my door, "FOOOOODDDD!!" someone shouted a way off. I thought of going for a second, noting my stomach growling. No, people would stare, no one to sit with…

___________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning early, I had no clock to check the time, so I turned on my computer for the very first time. I got a bit excited, as the start-up sounds played. After a few minuets, the computer clock read 6.47am, I decided to discover the technological world of my new machine, windows '98 the best there was around. I smiled as I found a 'games' contense, what the heck? This thing was amazing. It wasn't long before I heard the bell ring, it was the same one as last night… maybe this was for breakfast? The though of breakfast made my stomach hurt, I hadn't eaten since I had a piece of chocolate cake in Mr. Wammy's office. I decided I would go, but I'd wait for half an hour at least. I carried on exploring the games, these were so easy!

___________________________________________________________________________

It was quarter to eight… Christ I was hungry now. I had no idea where the hell I was going… I kept going towards a bottom floor, I was guessing I could find Mr. Wammy or Rodger to ask them.

I finally found a door that said, KITCHENS, meaning it had to be the right place. I opened the door, to the smell of heaven.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

I was reaching out for a packet of potato chips as a female voice screeched at me,

"I haven't eaten in nearly a day!" A burly woman came over, her dark hair scraped back, "I don't care! That's your fault! Why didn't you come when the bell came?! It's there for a reason!" I was scared stiff, my hand was still stretched for the crisps…"I…I…I didn't know! I only just got here!"

"I've heard that before, don't try to fool me!"

"Ask Mr. Wammy then!" I grabbed the packet of chips and bolted for the door, freight still on my face, I ran into the first room I found, It was an empty class room, thank God.

"Hey! What are you in here for!"

I was startled as I looked around to see a blonde haired … girl? But it sounded like a boy… was there someone I couldn't see… I backed up to the door, scared they might hurt me or laugh at me, clinging to the packet of chips till my knuckles went white.

_**Tune in for the next part of the chapterrr :p**_


End file.
